Staying in or coming out
by Cha-Cha
Summary: The rest of Sheppards team want to know who he's seeing. He can't tell them. Will they find out? How will they react? Really bad summary i know, but it was the best i could do. Sorry!


**Author: Cha-Cha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters so please don't sue me!**

**Warnings: Slash. Beckett/Sheppard **

'So come on, tell sir.' Ford practically begged, his grin even bigger than usual.

'Tell what?' Sheppard replied, having a feeling he knew what the question was going to be, but putting off answering it.

'I believe the very overexcited Lieutenant wants to know who you are seeing.' McKay joined in without looking up from the device he had been photographing.

'You're saying you don't want to know!' Ford asked incredulously.

'I never said I didn't, but I'm not the one begging him to tell.' Came the smug reply.

'I do not understand why you are keeping this so quiet Major, surely a relationship is something to celebrate.' Teyla queried.

'Who's to say I'm seeing anyone?' Sheppard asked, still deflecting the question.

At this came a loud snort from the scientist. 'Come on, how stupid do you think we are, you are rarely in your room at night, you've been sneaking around a lot early in the morning and at night.'

'And sir, there has to be something to all of these rumours.' Ford added.

'Have you ever heard the phrase not to kiss and tell?' John retorted, immediately regretting what he had said.

'I have not Major.' Teyla's reply collided with Fords question.

'So there has been kissing!' Groaning internally, he decided on a new tactic.

'Okay, who do you think I've been seeing?'

'Well it's not Teyla otherwise she would have said something earlier, I think.' Rodney stated at which the Athosian nodded.

'Hey Doc, who do you think the Major's been seeing,' Aiden asked the up until then, silent Doctor Beckett.

'What makes you think I know lad?'

'You have been rather silent during this conversation.' Teyla commented.

'She's right, what do you know?' McKay demanded, still taking down notes and photos of writhing and of artefacts.

Chuckling slightly, he shook his head. 'I have no idea why you think I would know. You spend more time with him than I do, even when he's in the infirmary.'

Thinking about what his lover had said, he realised it was true. With the amount of crises and off world missions, the time they had spent together was getting smaller and smaller unfortunately. Like the saying went, absence makes the heart fonder. In this case, John realised it was definitely true.

'Okay, Dr Weir.' Ford guessed.

'No.'

'Are you going to tell us if we get it right?' McKay suddenly asked, realising they may get it but he wouldn't say.

'Maybe, but I severely doubt you will get it.'

'Sergeant Casters.' Rodney then tried.

'No, military. Can't date anyone who is below me or above.'

'Okay, that rules out a lot of people. Dr Heightmier?' Beckett guessed, a grin spreading across his face as he misled the team even further. Also enjoying winding John up at the same time.

'No. Could never date a shrink, always try to psychoanalyse you.' he retorted with a false shiver.

'A biologist?' Teyla guessed.

'Sort of.'

'A Doctor of Medicine?' Ford suggested after a moment.

'Maybe.'

'That really narrows it down.' Beckett stated sincerely.

'Well, how long have you been seeing them?' Rodney asked, not really knowing many of the medical staffs names but guessing it was after a visit to the infirmary that the romance started.

'Uhhhh, a while.' He told them vaguely, not too sure the exact time.

'How long is a while?' Ford demanded.

'Since the incident with the bug.' Came the reply, this time with a real shiver as it brought back bad memories.

Looking down at his watch, Sheppard realised it was time for them to check in.

'How you doing Rodney?'

'I need at least another few hours just to photograph this place.'

'Okay, Beckett and I'll go and check in, you keep doing whatever it is your doing.'

'Well since we were mostly trying to guess who you are sleeping with, it's a little difficult if you aren't here.' McKay stated.

'Stay out of trouble, we'll only be a bit.' Sheppard told them with a casual grin and a wave before he and the doctor headed away from the ruins towards the Gate. 'Sorry if I made you uncomfortable back there, I didn't realise they were going to ask.'

'Don't worry John; I don't think they guessed it was me. I kinda enjoyed it, throwing them off the track.' Carson told him, a smile never leaving his face.

'Are you really okay with keeping this a secret? I know there are probably people you want to talk to about us.'

'I'll admit, it would be nice, but I care more about you and your career to do that. I'm not sure if I could live with myself if I got you court marshalled or sent back to Earth. Your career would be over.'

'My career already is over. Antarctica was the end for me.'

'And now?'

'If it wasn't for the gene, I wouldn't be here; I would still be doing runs between the bases. Anyone who looks at my file will see this, it won't matter what I do here. Add that to shooting a superior officer…' he trailed off, leaving the sentence to hang. Beckett just nodded in understanding.

Whatever conversation they were about to have was cut off as they reached the Stargate. Dialling up Atlantis they told Elizabeth about Rodney's request for extra time. She gave them an extra three hours.

'I suppose you could tell Rodney and Teyla, but Bates, Ford, Weir and any military personnel can't find out.' Sheppard stated after a few moments of walking in silence.

'Lieutenant Fords a good lad, I doubt he would tell anyone. I suspect he would be very supportive.'

'I know, but there's the problem of 'don't ask don't tell.''

'They will eventually find out. On a base this small, someone will either catch us out or it will become someone's pet rumour.'

'I know, but as long as it is rumour, they can't get me if we ever get back to Earth.'

'You're starting to sound like Rodney with that pessimism.'

'For that you can sleep in your own room tonight!' John threatened playfully.

'You love me really.' Beckett retorted with a slight laugh before quickly kissing the Major on the lips.

Shaking his head, he followed after the Doctor to the area where the others were.

'So how you doing, spot anything?' Sheppard asked as they came out of the clearing.

'Only a few animals Sir. No sign of anyone still living here.' Ford reported. 'Are we going now?' He added hopefully.

'No, Weir gave us an extra three hours. McKay, you have three hours, no more.'

'Yes yes.' Came the reply to the slightly raised bit of information Sheppard had shouted over to him. No one was quite sure whether he had replied on instinct on whether he had actually heard what was said.

'Nurse Kips.'

'We're back to that again!' Sheppard sighed at Fords suggestion while shaking his head. 'Don't you have anything else to try and figure out?'

'No Sir.' Came the response with, if at all possible, an even bigger grin than before.

'Oh, oh, I know who it is!' McKay exclaimed as he finally sat down with a power bar in his hand. Deciding he needed a small break, he sat on the grass with the others. As he did, a memory of an email suddenly shot into his head.

'Oh, and who do you think I'm seeing?' The Major asked curiously, his heart beating twice as fast with nerves at that he had figured it out. Carson was also doing his best not to look guilty as well as nervous.

'I don't think I can really say.'

'C'mon, tell!' Ford demanded, practically falling off his seat.

'I too do not see any reason why you should not reveal the person's name.' Teyla added.

'So what gave it away?' Sheppard asked instead.

'The clues you gave but it wasn't until I actually thought about it I remembered an email that I wasn't supposed to have received.'

'Email?' Beckett questioned him, not too sure where this was headed.

'Oh no,' Sheppard groaned, putting his head in his hands.

'It was sent to me but addressed to someone else inside with only the initial of their first name.'

'What's odd about that?' Ford queried.

'At the end it said Love John and it mentioned having dinner in his quarters and some other things.' McKay revealed with a smirk, knowing full well what those other things were. The Major blushed slightly red and squirmed, something none of them had ever seen him do before, except Carson.

'Come on, don't leave us in suspense!' Aiden pleaded.

I think we're going to need to leave this conversation for later. We're leaving.' Sheppard suddenly stated looking up from the life signs detector. On it, were dots pouring onto the screen.

'Bu-'

'No buts. Ford, help him get as much as he can, Doc, you too. Teyla and I'll keep watch.'

'What if they are friendly?' Beckett asked.

'Then we'll be ready to go with them to wherever they want to talk. If they aren't, we're ready to run.' Came the response from the Major.

'We're coming in hot!' Sheppard shouted over the radio. Sounds of P-90's being fired, as well as other weapons, could be distinctively heard in the gate room. 'Keep away from the Gate! An explosion has caused it to fall down a slight cliff and onto its side. Beckett's coming through first with Teyla right behind.'

The Shield lowered but no one came through for a few minutes. Someone, most likely Sheppard as his voice was the loudest, had forgotten to turn his radio off allowing everyone to clearly hear what was going on.

'Slide down the rope faster! We can't hold much longer.'

'Sir, the second rope is ready.' Fords voice could be heard in the background.

As they waited, the bottom of a rope poked itself out of the gate at an angle. Seconds later Beckett appeared and dropped to the ground, remembering to tuck and roll as he did. Teyla came through moments after doing the same.

'McKay, go on the rope Ford did, Ford, take the other one, I'll follow!'

What seemed like hours to Weir and the other people in the Gate room were probably only minutes before the two members appeared. Ford touched down gently as Teyla did, but unfortunately for Rodney, someone at the top had cut the rope. The only lucky bit about it was there wasn't much of a drop.

The warning Sheppard had sent the scientist hadn't been enough to prepare him for the sudden drop. Landing heavily in the room, a sickening snap could clearly be heard as he passed out.

'Major, what's your situation?' Weir asked hurriedly down the radio. As she did, the second rope came through. The top revealing it too had been cut.

'They've cut both the ropes, I'm coming through now though.' Came the reply, dread filling his voice.

The medical team had just arrived when the soldier fell through the gate. His entrance was almost spectacular if it wasn't for the fact it was real. Flying halfway across the room, he rolled the rest of the way as he landed.

Beckett was instantly by his side flashing the pen light in his eyes to check for a concussion. Seeing there wasn't, he loaded the man onto a gurney and began to wheel the two men to the infirmary, Teyla and Ford following closely behind.

'How are they all?' Elizabeth asked as she entered the darkened infirmary.

'Teyla and Ford escaped with only bruises and a few scrapes. Rodney as a broken arm and a mild concussion, I'm keeping him in overnight for observation as well as the Major. Major Sheppard's injuries were a little more severe with a fractured wrist, dislocated shoulder and a broken leg. They're both resting now.' Beckett ticked off all the injuries he and his team had found.

'And you?'

'I'm fine lass. A few bruises but nothing serious.'

'Are they awake?' She asked, knowing full well if they were supposed to be resting, chances were they were wide awake.

'Aye. You can see them for a few minutes if you like, but then I'm planning on getting them to sleep. Even if that involves sedating them!' Raising his voice slightly at the last bit, he made sure his patients received the threat.

A grin erupted on Weir's face a she shook her head, heading over to the two beds where the men were laying.

'Elizabeth.'

'Weir.' Each of the men greeted her from where they lay.

'Beckett say we can leave yet?' Rodney asked hopefully.

'No, I just wanted to see how you were doing.' Weir replied with a chuckle at seeing the disappointment on their faces.

'I don't know why he wants me to sleep in here tonight, he's only going to wake me up every few hours.' McKay grumbled.

'It's so that I can wake you up every few hours that you in here, and before you ask, no you may not have your laptop.' Beckett told him in a pre-emptive strike causing the man to scowl even more.

'Major, how do you feel?' Weir turned her attention to the man in the bed next to the physicist. Where McKay only had his arm in plaster, the sling was on the table next to him, the Major had a cast on his wrist, his arm also in a sling and a long cast on his leg which he kept shooting dark glances at.

'Looking forward to escaping Beckett's clutches!' John replied idly, knowing he would catch it later from his lover.

'Well, I'll leave you two in Beckett's capable hands since I have some paperwork to catch up on. Get some rest, I'll see you in the morning at the debriefing.' She instructed before leaving. When he was sure she was out of earshot, McKay finally spoke as Beckett checked their vitals one last time.

'So you two are dating.' He stated. Both men nodded, looking partly at each other and partly at the scientist.

'Huh, congratulations. Why didn't you just tell us?'

'Have you ever heard of don't ask don't tell?' Sheppard asked him almost sarcastically.

'We're in a different galaxy and we may never get back to Earth. No one is going to care. Except maybe Kavanaugh, he would kick up a fuss just for the fun of it.' Rodney's words began to slur as sleep overtook him. Moments later he was out like a light bulb.

'Do you think he's right?' Sheppard asked quietly so as not to disturb the man.

'Haven't you been listening to him? He's always right!' Carson joked, before giving hi serious answer. 'I think most people would accept that the Chief Medical officer and Chief Military officer's were gay, but there would of course be those who objected. Sergeant Bates and Kavanaugh would be the main ones.'

'Actually, I think it would be mainly Kavanaugh, Bates isn't always that bad, he just cares a little too much about his job. I don't like him that much, but that's because we have conflicting personalities.'

'I'll take your word for it. I prefer sticking needles in him!'

'I always knew you had a thing for doing that!'

'Now, what was that about escaping my clutches?' Carson carried on the quiet teasing.

'Well, you really want to know?' Sheppard retorted before pulling the Doctor in for a kiss. Finally breaking it, their eyes lingered on each other for a moment before either one of them spoke.

'Night Carson.'

'Night John and actually get some sleep.'

'I say the same to you. Get one of your Nurses to watch us tonight.'

'See you tomorrow.' Becket told him with a yawn, planning on doing just that. Leaving his lover to sleep, he turned just in time to see two figures leaving the room.

Following them out, Beckett saw Ford and Teyla walking down the corridor at a speed before slowing down as it curved.

Re tracing their footsteps, he stopped a little way out of view, but so he could hear what hey were saying.

'The Major is dating Doctor Beckett, I do not understand why he would keep this a secret from us.' Teyla stated, the confusion evident in her voice.

'It's called don't ask don't tell. In the American military, it's against the rules to be gay, to date someone of the same sex. He couldn't say, at least not while I was around. He probably felt it would be unfair if he told you and not me.' Aiden explained.

'This seems a silly rule if they are happy together.'

'It is but unfortunately if we do get back to Earth and he's come out, he could be court-martialled. He may not be let to come back here.'

'And if the rules on the base allowed him to come out, would they still be able to then?'

'I don't know, I don't think they could. It is a different galaxy and a different base, if the law here states it's okay they wouldn't be able to get him in trouble.'

'How are we to do this?' Teyla asked getting the feeling the Lieutenant had a plan.

'Don't worry Doc, your secrets safe with us, we'll figure something out.' Ford responded, raising his voice slightly to make sure Carson got the message. Stepping around the corner, he faced the two other members of Sheppard's team who were leaning against the walls.

'Thank you. We both appreciate it, or at least John will when he's awake.' Nodding his head, he strolled off in the other direction towards his room.

Rules. We are in another galaxy and some of the rules seem to differ between countries while other rules don't seem to apply out here. Therefore, we have some suggestions on rules that should be changed or at least defined. If you have any others you wish to discuss, add them to the bottom of this email and send it back along with the rest of the form.

Skimming through the rest of the email, Sheppard's eyes nearly bulged out at reading Military members should be allowed to engage in homosexual activities and relationships without the threat of being court-marshalled or sent back to Earth. These relationships should not have to be kept a secret.

It was about half way down so as not to draw suspicion that this was the reason the questionnaire was sent. Filling it out in the shortest amount of time possible, the Major went to visit a certain Doctor and the other three members of his team. He had only just been released from the infirmary an hour before by one of the nurses. After stopping by his room briefly to change and shower, albeit with a slight difficulty in putting bags over the casts, he had noticed the mail on his computer.

Although it took a while walking with the cast on, he eventually managed to get to the gym where Ford and Teyla were working out while Beckett and McKay were discussing some problems on the laptop.

It was simple to guess Carson had been relieved of duty that day and was now trying to make sure Rodney didn't overdo it.

'I take it you were the ones who sent the emails.' John stated as he sat down heavily. His voice even, but revealing some of the pain he was in. Going over to the man, Beckett gave him some painkillers from one of the pockets in his jacket.

'If you want to know the results so far, we have them here.' McKay told him without directly answering the question.

'Did Weir approve of this?'

'Yeah, we ran it past her after we wrote it and she agreed it would be good to have rules here which were the same for everyone, not different expectations for each country.' Rodney replied, his fingers still darting over the keyboard.

'So what's the score?'

'At the moment, the question you're most interested in, is 98 agree with it.'

'I don't know what you mean by my question.' Shepard stiffened as Ford and Teyla joined them, hearing the last part of the question.

'Do not worry Major, we both know and support your relationship. We will keep your secret safe.' Teyla reassured him. Relaxing slightly, he then spoke to Ford.

'Ford? What's your opinion?'

'I didn't ask, you didn't tell therefore officially I know nothing for now. Unofficially, congratulations sir!'

Weeks later, another general email ran through the system. The new rules of Atlantis.

The team was in the gym helping the Major and McKay regain the muscle in their arms and Sheppard's leg when Beckett burst through the door.

'Dr Weir has finished going over the new rules and their out!' He exclaimed causing everyone to stop what they were doing and here him out.

'And…' McKay encouraged him.

'Homosexual relationships are acceptable on Atlantis and all those who wish to come out will be protected from actions people on Earth may wish to take!' Carson read from the print out he had received to place up in the infirmary.

'Any other interesting rules?' Ford asked with a gleam in his eye strongly suggesting he was up to something.

'Ummm,' checking the document carefully, his eyes widened at another rule that he hadn't even know was on the questionnaire, 'All marriages will be preformed by either by Dr Weir or Dr Hasters. Marriages between same sex as well as opposite sexes are allowed.'

'Thank you.' Sheppard and Carson thanked their friends at the same time.

Looking out over the ocean, John thought about life on Atlantis since he had come there. So lost in thought, he didn't hear the doors to the balcony opening or the person walking over to him.

'Beautiful isn't it, the moon?' Carson asked causing the soldier to jump slightly.

'Yeah, I was just thinking about all the things that have happened since we got here.'

'Good thoughts?'

'Mostly, though I think I spend way too much time in the infirmary.' Looking up at where his lover was standing, he gave a small smile.

'And here I was thinking you did it just to spend more time with me.' Standing up, he wrapped his arms around the smaller mans waist before Carson turned to face him, slipping out of the loose embrace.

'I've been thinking.' Beckett started.

'Oh, what about?'

'The new rules.'

'You're having second thoughts about coming out?' Sheppard asked, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

'No, no, nothing like that. I was wondering…' The doctor quickly protested before dropping to one knee and taking a deep breath he brought out a small box, 'Will you marry me?'

Inside the box was a gold ring with a two hands joining at the top. Inside the hoop was their two names engraved. 'Of course I will!' Sheppard replied. Taking the ring and putting it on, he then kissed the man deeply.

Reaching into his own jacket, he pulled out a similar box and handed it to his fiancée. 'I guess great minds think alike, cos I was going to ask you the same thing.'

Opening the box, Carson found an identical ring to the one he had given the Major, even down to the engravings. 'Then I too will have to say yes.'

'I take it you asked Rodney to use the machine they found in the room which makes jewellery to make this?' John asked after the second kiss finished.

'Aye, you too! He never said anything when I asked.'

'Same with me.'

About to go back inside, they suddenly realised they had a small audience, all clapping. All of Sheppard's team and Weir were inside along with a number of military personnel and all the Doctors and Nurses from the infirmary. Even some of the Scientists were there; Zelenka was the only one Sheppard could remember instantly.

Both men blushing, they went back inside to their friends and the party they had thrown for them, strongly suspecting it had been Rodney who had told everyone and organised the party.

The wedding and reception were equally well attended and as big. Two of the higher-ranking members of the expedition getting married was a big deal as well as a great boost to morale.

Very soon though, other couples were also tying the knot, which were equally as well celebrated.

'How as the honeymoon sir?' Ford asked as Sheppard and Carson descended from the Puddle Jumper.

'Excellent, the beaches over the other side are really nice.' John replied as they made their way out of the room and began heading towards their rooms, bags in hand.

'Where are you going sir?'

'To our rooms. We decided I'll move into Carson's room.'

'This way, we have a surprise.'

'Oh, and it can't wait until we've freshened up?' Beckett asked to which Ford shook his head.

Going down a number of corridors near to where the quarters were situated, the young lieutenant led them to a room near to the Majors old room.

'This is your new room. We found a number of double beds stored in another part of the city, so we've been making up some rooms for couples. I'll see you later, Weir would like to see you both after you've settled in an Nurse Hetts wants to see you about something. Bates also wants to see you sir oh and everyone wanted me to say welcome back and we'll be eating about seven if you want to join us.' Ford listed off the messages he had been given before leaving.

Going into the room, they were shocked to see all of their belongings had been moved in.

'Wow, they went to a lot of effort on this.' Carson commented as he wandered around the larger room.

'Hey, there's a photo of us on our wedding!' Sheppard handed over a photo of the two of them smiling at the camera, very much in love.

Barely having a chance at resting, a voice came over the radios they had in their ears requesting more staff in the infirmary, as there was a major influx of patients. At the same time through the Majors ear piece; they were demanding him to come to the control room to discuss security problems.

'Life's back to normal.' Sheppard told his husband with a sigh.

'No, it's better now.' Carson amended, kissing him quickly on the lips before dashing towards the infirmary.

Following the other mans lead; he strapped his gun to his leg, slipped on his jacket and headed up to the briefing room, remembering to stop off at Weirs office on the way.

Life carried on a it always did on Atlantis, the Wraith were still coming, a full ZPM needed to be found and food deals needed to be brokered.

The End


End file.
